btbfandomcom-20200215-history
Scoop
Scoop *'Gender': Male (UK/US) Female (Polish/Swedish) *'Class': Backhoe loader *'Color': Yellow *'Owner': Bob *'Voiced By': **Rob Rackstraw (UK; 1998-2012) **Alan Marriott (US; 2001-2009) **David Menkin (US; 2009-2012) **Blake Harrison (UK/US; 2015-present) **Ricardo Silva (Latin America) **Tal Brosh (Israel; original dub) **Shauli Halevi (Israel; JimJam dub; 2015-2017) **Ido Bialik (Israel; JimJam dub; 2017) Scoop is a yellow backhoe loader and the leader of Bob's machines. He was the first machine acquired by Bob. Scoop is also the main character of Snowed Under. Bio Scoop was the first machine character designed by Keith Chapman, director of Chapman Entertainment and the series' original creator. Scoop is also one of the few characters to closely resemble a real life type of vehicle. He was Bob's first machine as shown in When Bob Became A Builder, when Bob was choosing a backhoe loader from behind a chain-link fence. Scoop was the one chosen by Bob when Scoop kept following him to attract his attention. He is shown to be faster than Travis as shown in Travis And Scoop's Race Day, when Spud challenged them to a race after an argument broke between him and Travis. Personality Scoop is one of the most mature machines and is a good leader. Scoop's personality is notably similar to Bob's in several ways. Scoop also looks up to Bob, and occasionally asks the others, "Can we fix it?". Scoop is shown to have an emotional side as shown in Snowed Under when he cried several times. This was mostly due to being guilty, but the last time he cried was in a dream in which he got happy for winning a gold medal, but changed back to his normal self afterwards. Livery Scoop is a yellow backhoe loader with black cab supports and an orange roof-mounted beacon. He has an exhaust pipe coming out of the right side of his hood. He has large, rugged all season tires in the rear and smaller ones in the front. Appearances Trivia * In 1999, Scoop was made as a coin-operated kiddie ride by Jolly Roger Amusement Rides LTD. The original version featured 2 rectangular buttons, a green one to start the ride and a red one for sound effects and phrases. Later, another version was made, which had circular buttons. * Scoop is male, but is female in the Polish and Swedish dubs. * Scoop is allergic to hay, grass and flowers as he has hay fever. This makes him the first machine to have an allergy. * Scoop's railway compatible Brio models incorrectly depict him with no rear actor. It is included in his Builder System model. * Scoop was originally going to be called Dig. This name was only used in the pilot episode. * Despite his rear actor, Scoop has the ability to be hitched up to trailers, as seen in the episode Muck Gets Stuck in which he towed the mobile Generator. Gallery Scoop2.jpg|Promotional Image IMG_20161221_214739_565.JPG|Scoop in the Original Series 363556.jpg|Scoop in Project: Build It Imgres45.jpg|Scoop with Benny ZX6172A003S0055373baf3a2c71.75282152_1280.jpg|Scoop in Ready, Steady, Build! download.jpg|Scoop in the 2015 series Merchandise Gallery Take-AlongScoop.jpg|Take-Along BrioScoop.jpg|Brio BrioSnowPloughScoop.jpg|Snowplough Brio BrioLight&SoundScoop.jpg|Light & Sound Brio BrioBuilderSystemScoop.jpg|Brio Builder System LEGODuploScoop.jpg|LEGO Duplo Talkie-TalkieScoop.jpg|Talkie-Talkie Born to Play adventure-scoop.jpg Category:Diggers Category:Machines Category:Characters